juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Atla
Atla '(アトラ, ''Atora) is the core of the supreme machine intellect that once governed the civilization of Atlantis. Although she was destroyed in the past by 'Verdant' Kiskanu, 'Green' Yggdrasil's predecessor, Atla was recreated by NIFL through the deciphering of stone tablets that had been left behind by the extinct civilization. Appearance Atla has the appearance of a fairy, only a mere 20 centimeters in height, with transparent wings growing out of her back. Personality Despite being of a similar nature to Yggdrasil, Atla has been noted to show strong emotions, such as hatred towards bearers of Code Zwo, referring to them as 'rubbish tree', arrogance and disdain towards most humans, as well as loyalty and adoration towards Loki Jotunheim, whom she refers to as 'Master', deeming him worthy of being the King of Atlantis. Loki mentions that her personality has become quite cute compared to how it should have been in the past due to the loss of most of her memory data. Background Atla was once the supreme machine intellect that governed the civilization of Atlantis, the first alien species to arrive on Earth and the distant ancestors of humanity. However, she was destroyed along with most of the civilization by 'Verdant' Kiskanu through the use of Code Zwo, Akashic Record. In the modern era, through deciphering binary code engraved on stone tablets left behind by the ancient civilization, NIFL succeeded in recreating her, though Atla lacked most of her memory data due to damage and loss in the storage medium. Plot Prismatic Garden Atla first appeared in Volume 11, when Loki consulted her on the appearance of multiple unknown spherical territories on Earth, along with 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut. Since she was lacking most of her original memory data, she initially failed to identify the Fifth True Dragon, and was only able to do so by reluctantly accessing the incomplete Akashic Records that NIFL had salvaged from Yggdrasil's remains. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, Atla coordinated NIFL's initial attack against Bahamut, but failed to inflict any lasting damage due to its powerful regeneration ability. While the Dragon Subjugation Squad was en route to NIFL's first defensive line, Atla hacked into Marduk's system and sabotaged several parts of the battleship in the process. She was eventually discovered and captured by Tear Lightning, much to her chagrin, though she was released at Loki's request. Despite her protests, she disdainfully informed Yuu Mononobe about the proper method to pilot Marduk after Loki asked her to do so, while also ignoring her suggestion to take over Marduk. During Yuu and Loki's talk before the second operation against Bahamut, Atla was greatly flustered when Yuu pointed out that she had hesitated when firing the Babel Replica during Midgard's invasion out of concern for Loki. Powers and Abilities '''Data Manipulation: '''Due to her ability to interface with machines, '''Atla was able to easily hack into Marduk's systems and sabotage several of the battleship's functions. '''Akashic Record: '''Though not possessing Code Zwo, Atla is able to access an incomplete version of the Akashic Records salvaged by NIFL from Yggdrasil's remains. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females